Unforeseen Happening
by Anna Cartlin
Summary: Gardella Chronicles One-Shot. About a year after Victoria receives the Vis and while grieving her husband's death, she finds companionship in an unforeseen person, resulting in an unforeseen happening.


_**Unforeseen Happening**_

The night was cold, and the air was thin. Victoria was walking from the darkest part of the yard. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep; it wasn't like her to fall asleep during a book. She had never seen such a dark night; it had an aura of mystery to it. And Victoria didn't know why, but she felt as though someone was watching her. The slight feeling of eyes on the back of her neck was almost nauseating. She spun around with the intent to find her stalker.

As her dark, wavy hair fell down around her shoulders she noticed a figure darting for the cover a nearby tree. She froze and was unsure of what to do. She had dealt with a lot of dangerous things, and most were not living. She had accepted a path that very few people had the chance of ever knowing.

Victoria was a Venator and her great-aunt had been one as well. It was a part of their family legacy. She had received her vis bulla over a year ago. And in that time she had staked a large number of the undead, including her husband Phillip. The back of her neck had not iced over in the slightest, so she knew that she was not being stalked by an undead so she resisted the urge to grab the stake that was hidden in the skirts of her dress.

She was well aware of the figure following her in the shadows, but she tried to not let it show. She was supposed to be a defenseless Marchioness. She kept her head forward- which took some effort- and walked to the house. When she was only fifteen feet from the house she paused, and bent over as if she had dropped something. She thought that would get the stalker to come out, and she was right.

As she started to straighten up there was a hand on her back of her shoulder. She turned to find Maximilian standing behind her. "What the bloody hell are you doing here Max? I thought you went back to Venice when Lilith left London." She was stunned that Max was here, and that he felt that he had to hide. This made Victoria wonder of his motives.

Max stood slightly crouched as to look Victoria directly in the eyes. "Victoria, I need to talk to you." Victoria gave a wary glance, "Well here I am, what is it that you need to speak to me about?" She said it rather coolly. She was not too happy to see Max, but at the same time she was thrilled.

Victoria noticed a slight rosy color spread across Max's face. She let a small laugh escape her mouth, "Well Max? What is it?" She was growing impatient. Max shook his head to clear it, but it did not work. "Victoria, I, never mind. Go on inside, I shall see you later. And if your aunt should ask, I am still in Italy." And with that he vanished into the trees.

Victoria was more than slightly confused. What was he doing here, and why didn't he want Aunt Eustacia to know he was here? Verbena was in Victoria's room waiting to ready her for bed. "What is troubling you my lady? You seem very tense since there ain't no vampires to be stakin'." Victoria looked at her maid trough the mirror and sighed, "It's Max, Verbena. He's here in London, and he doesn't want me to tell aunt Eustacia that he is here."

After Verbena had helped her into her night rail Victoria slipped into her bed and after a few stories of Verbena's day, Victoria drifted off to sleep. It was a restless sleep; she was tossing and turning for a few hours before she awoke with a jolt. She sat up and a dark figure was standing in her doorway. She started to reach for her stake when she realized her neck was not cold in the slightest. In fact it was a bit warmer than usual.

"Who are you?" She shouted. She was not too fond of intruders in her home. As she threw the covers off of her; the figure moved toward her. And as the figure came closer to her she began to recognize the figure's features. She tried to keep her surprise hidden, "Max?" Victoria said with a bit more surprise in her voice than she intended. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" She kept her voice low as not to awaken any of the servants. "Why are you in my bedchamber?"

Max was hesitant to continue forward to Victoria. He took a breath and took another step to her, "Victoria, I have not been able to sleep right since I left London," He paused not sure if he should continue. But after a few seconds when it looked as if Victoria was going to speak, he continued. "since I left you."

"Victoria, I must tell you the truth. I have felt an attraction to you since you nearly staked me on the night of your Coming-Out. Victoria one reason I was so against you marrying the marquess was that I was jealous. Victoria I have wanted you for myself since we first met. Victoria I have wanted you to want me the way you wanted Phillip."

Victoria did not know what to think. Here was Max, a man she – when they first met – detested, confessing that he was in love with her. Was that the reason behind all of the rude comments he had made her detest him even more. It wasn't until after she met Lilith that she and Max started to be kind to one another.

After a few silent minutes she realized that she too loved him. But she did not know whether or not she should tell him. It wouldn't be proper, would it? She sat back on the bed and pulled the covers around her. "Max, I," she couldn't get the words out. There was a lump in her throat, "Max, I, I, I've wanted you too, but, I, I don't think it would be proper."

Max gave a disgruntled look. "Victoria, I want you," his voice cracked. He moved closer, "I need you." Victoria didn't know what to do, Max was advancing still. "Max, listen, you need to go. And we can talk in the morning." Max however didn't want to listen; he was now at the edge of her bed.

Victoria began to shake, as Max's hand moved to remove the blanket. Victoria tried with all her might to keep the blanket around her, but Max also wore a vis bulla. After a few seconds, she gave up and let Max take the blanket. She wanted him too, she needed him too.

"Oh Max, I want you too," the words came from her mouth with great ease. Max's expression became lighter as he realized that she too felt the same. With a quick and swift motion he removed his coat and shirt. Victoria had seen him without a shirt before, so she wasn't to astonished. But she still gasped as he moved closer.

They both took a deep breath as Max climbed into the bed with Victoria. He took her head with his right hand and pulled her face so close to his, they were breathing each other's breath. His eyes burned into hers, and she felt the familiar tingle between her legs. Although, it was a lot stronger than it had been with Phillip.

Max pulled her closer and kissed her. Victoria involuntary let a gasped escape from her lips. Startled Max pulled away and gave a reassuring look that made her all but turn into putty. He stood and he removed his trousers, and almost as quickly removed his drawers. Victoria's face flushed as she saw the part that told her, he was not playing. It was larger than Phillip's, and Victoria did not mind in the least.

Max then grabbed Victoria by the arm and pulled her up and out of the bed to him. She let her hands wander over his chest, as his hands held her shoulders. Then his hands moved to her breasts, he then undid the buttons that separated her skin from his. And Victoria all too willingly let her night rail fall to the floor.

And as if Max could not take it anymore he swept her up and all but threw her onto her bed. He pushed her knees up and his hands wander all over her body as his mouth found one of her breasts. His lips closed around the nipple and she gave a small whimpering noise as he started to nibble and suck.

And just as he started for the other one she stopped him. "Max, please, I'm about to come out of my skin," and that was all the motivation he needed. He sipped his hips between hers and in one swift motion drove into her. She - in great pleasure - arched her back, and he obliged by sliding his arm under and pulled her up to face him.

The next morning Victoria awoke to hear Verbena's shrill suppressed scream. "My lady! What has happened?" Victoria rushed up and covered her maid's mouth, "Shhh, no one must know of this. Especially not my aunt." Victoria didn't realize that Max was still lying in the bed with one leg under cover and the other hanging out.

Verbena gave her a wary glance then nodded, "Yes ma'am." Verbena sighed and turned, "I will be back later to ready ye for tea with your mother this afternoon." Victoria sighed and turned to Max, she felt a smile spread across her face. She walked over to the bed and leaned down, "Good morning'."

Max's eyes opened and he smiled at her, "And good morning' to you." He yawned and stretched. After he was fully awake he reached his hand up and pulled Victoria down to him for a kiss. "Did you enjoy yourself?" Max gave a smirk. She smiled, "Why yes I did." Max's smirk grew bigger, "Was I better than your marquess?"

Victoria's face grew hot at the question, she knew the answer, and from his smirk she knew that Max already knew the answer as well. She turned her body away, but kept her face toward him. With a smirk on her face she said, "Why I don't know Maximilian, I'm not quite sure." Max gave a fake offended gruff, sat up and pulled her to him.

"Well since you do not know, maybe I will have to refresh your memory," he said as he kissed the more sensitive area of her neck. Which she responded with a gasp. "Max," she started, it was hard to concentrate with him doing that, "I have to go to tea with my mother in a few hours."

Max smiled on her skin knowing she did not want to go, "Why don't you send word that you are not feeling quite right for tea. It would not be a total lie." He continued kissing her neck. He was right, Victoria did not feel right for tea. "You know what Max? You're right. I am not fit for tea with my mother."

Max smiled, "I knew you would agree." She smiled at his cockiness, "Now either cover up or get dressed, I must call Verbena in to send word to my mother." She reluctantly stood and called for her maid, "Verbena, I need you to send word to my mother that I am not feeling quite right for tea today. Send my apologies and let her know that I should be feeling better in the next few days." Verbena nodded, "Yes ma'am." and with that Verbena slipped from the room and left Victoria and Max alone.


End file.
